Hell's Collection
by Mae-San
Summary: Just a collection of short stories I've written using the storyline and characters of Hell Girl. I may add an OC who appears more often. Covering themes such as friendship, betrayal, love and fear. Not to mention... the never ending cycle of hatred. I won't upload often, I have other accounts and things to do. Things which I prefer to do.


Hell Girl

By Mae Rawling

There is a rumour, that somewhere within the vast sea of the internet, there is a special website. It can only be accessed at midnight, the time when the beginning and the end melt together. The website is called the Hotline to Hell, and there is a reason it is so special. If you access it at midnight, then you can type in a name. If you send the name, Hell Girl will appear before you and send your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell. The website can only be accessed by those with strong enough hatred, and there is a price to pay for your actions. A price that is even more terrifying than the website…

Lily Trenly was a happy girl. She had a nice life, she lived at home with her parents. She lived down in Cornwall, a warmer part of England where the sun usually shone bright and the summers were warm. She went to a nice school and had friends, she really had a perfect life that she wouldn't have changed. She also had Lucina. Lucina had been her best friend ever since she could remember, the two had grown up together, gone to the same schools and they each knew everything about each other. Lucina was beautiful, with lush dark hair that tumbled down her shoulders and eyes that would mesmerise anyone who gazed into them. She had a slight figure, and seemed as delicate as petals being blown in the wind. Lily was plain in comparison, an ordinary looking person with normal brown hair. The one unique trait that she had was at least an obvious one- one brown eye, and one amber. Heterochromia, they called it.

Despite their differences in appearances, Lily never once felt jealous of Lucina, and only treasured their friendship. The two spent a lot of time together, and both attended a horse riding club every weekend. That was where they were the day it happened, the two had just spent three hours there, practicing for upcoming competitions. Lucina, Little Miss Perfect, was a favourite to win most of the competitions, so she was busy practicing. Lily watched the other girl riding round the paddock, her dark hair flowed out from beneath her helmet and shone in the sunlight. Lily smiled to herself, then carried on following Lucina. That was how it had always been, Lucina was the light, and Lily was her shadow. But she was happy with that, that was the way it was supposed to be.

Walking home together, it was a warm summer evening to the sky had an orange glow and it was still fairly light. This was Lily's favourite part of the week, her and Lucina would just walk down the pavement and talk. What about, it didn't matter, just hearing the ring of each other's voices was enough. As usual, Lucina walked ahead, her confident walk with her head held high. Her voice was clear, and rang out above the normal background noise of the world. She would always have something to discuss, but she was completely oblivious that this day their topic of conversation would influence Lily's future dramatically. She grinned, and said,

"Hey, Lily, you ever heard of the Hotline To Hell?" Lily took a moment to think, the name made it sound forbidding, but that was what was so intriguing. She shook her head,

"I don't think so. Why, what is it?" Lucina paused, making a show of it, allowing a few seconds for anticipation to build,

"It's this website I saw in a magazine. It said that if you access it at the stroke of midnight then you can type in the name of the person you hate." She stopped, waiting for the question she knew was going to come, and right on cue, it did,

"What happens after that then? Once you've typed in a name?" Lucina closed her eyes, and when she opened them they held a childish glimmer,

"If you enter a name and click a send button, then Hell Girl appears."

"Who's Hell Girl?" Lucina smiled,

"A demon in disguise. If you send her the name of the person you hate, and your rage is strong enough, then she will send that person…" She trailed off, then smirked, "To Hell." Lily laughed,

"Hell? There's no such place. Lucina, you read too much rubbish." The other girl laughed with her,

"You never know." At that moment, they arrived at Lucina's house; it was just across the street. Lucina tapped her foot against the ground "It might be there." Lily rolled her eyes,

"Then maybe I'll send you, just so you can tell me if it really exists." She said it lightly, joking. Lucina smiled again, it seemed like all she ever did these days, and stepped out onto the road, turning to look at Lily

"I'll be sure to take you with me." She raised a hand to wave goodbye, "See you tomorrow Lily." And she ran out into the road, looking behind her to smile at Lily.

She never saw the car coming.

She never had the chance to move.

All she heard were the squeal of brakes. Then everything went quiet.

Lily saw it all, the car try to stop. Too late… Lucina fell back into the road, unconscious. Lily was frozen in place, not even able to manage a scream. Then she bolted and before she knew it she was beside Lucina, holding her hand.

"Lucina!" She screamed, at last finding her voice. Her hands were shaking, but she barely noticed. She looked down at her best friend, her chest didn't rise and fall, she didn't draw breath. Lily felt the neck of Lucina, then her wrist. No pulse. Lucina, the girl lily had been friends with her entire life, had shared everything with, was part of this world no more. Lucina's brilliant blue eyes were open, staring at the sky. In hundreds of films Lily had seen people close the eyes of the dead, but she couldn't do it, those were _Lucina's _eyes. She suddenly felt light headed and it was only the male voice that snapped her back to reality.

The voice belonged to the driver of the car, he was a big man with a deep voice. And he didn't seem upset, in fact, he muttered a string of filthy obscenities. She heard him say,

"Stupid girl got in the way. She shouldn't have been running round like that." Lily stared up at him in shock and disbelief, but before she had a chance to reply Lucina's parents came running from their house and into the road. Her mother screamed out,

"Lucina! Someone call an ambulance!" Lily then felt hot tears rolling down her face, and she whispered,

"It's too late for that…" Lucina's father, standing close by, heard her.

"No…" He said, "She can't be gone. No." Lily just knelt there, still holding Lucina's hand,

"Please prove me wrong." She whispered, then her voice broke, "Please." Then the siren cut through the air and the paramedics arrived, the police on their tail.

A few hours later, Lily sat at the police station, her parents were there with her. They had sat her down for questioning, but she was unresponsive and stared down at her hands. The voices of police officers faded away, like turning down the volume on a TV. After a while, she was allowed to leave. But she couldn't avoid seeing the driver who had hit Lucina. And she flinched as she heard him say,

"That girl could have caused me an accident. The idiot ran right out in front of me, we could've both been killed. It's not my fault."

That night, Lily lay awake in bed. She couldn't possibly sleep, so lay on her back and looked at the stars through a gap in the curtains. It was so sad to think that her friend was just gone. And it happened so quickly, no good-bye, no last words, just gone. The next morning, though it was a Monday, she had the day off of school. It was expected for her to have the week off, to recover. Later that day, she found out that the driver, Shepherd White, had been released with no charges. Despite his attitude, he had been driving at the right speed and was in fine condition to drive, no drugs, no alcohol. She was mad at that, he hadn't cared at all about how he had just killed someone. And he had gone and blamed Lucina! It was his own fault that she died, he hadn't stopped in time. He should have seen her. Whilst it maddened her, there was nothing she could do. She went for a walk that evening, in a daze. She eventually came around to where Lucina had lived, and saw that the pavement was littered with cards, flowers and teddied. Lucina really had been more popular than she knew.

She heard footsteps of the path, and turned to look. It was the driver again, Shepherd White, he looked down disdainfully at the things left out for Lucina, and he sneered,

"What's all this? A girl dies and everyone's out giving her cheery little flowers? Well, what do I get? It's her fault it happened." He shot a look at Lily, then carried on walking. His heavy boot crushed a rose underfoot, and she watched the red petals fall away. He left, and Lily noticed that she had clenched her fists.

That night, she sat on her bed. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. She was seething at the man, it was all his fault and he still wouldn't accept that! People like him dirtied the world, people who didn't realise how fragile a life was and how much it means to other people. She was unable to stop the tears that trickled from her eyes, and the white hot rage within her flared. She remembered what Lucina had said, about the Hotline to Hell,

'_It said that if you access it at the stroke of midnight then you can type in the name of the person you hate, If you send Hell Girl the name of that person, and your rage is strong enough, then she will send that person… to Hell.'_

Lilys head shot up, of course. If the police wouldn't punish Shepherd in life, she could at least punish him with death. Her gaze darted to the alarm clock, and as if it was ready for her, it read 11:58. She was sat in front of her laptop in a few seconds, it took a few more to start it up and open Google. Then she typed in 'Hotline to Hell' and waited for the search results to appear. Soon after, she had clicked on the top link and a page opened. It was now 11:59, and the page was white with the writing 'Error 404, page not found." She waited, eternity dragged by, until finally the clock changed. It was midnight, she clicked refresh and the page went black, then a small flame appeared in the middle of the page and burnt away to a small bar. Writing above the bar said,

_Your bitterness, I will dispel._

And then the bar was there to type a name in, and a send button below it. She hesitated for a second, but only a second, then she typed in the name of the man who had taken her treasure away. Shepherd White. She took a deep breath, and hovered the mouse over the button, then she hardened her heart and clicked the send button. The stuff on the screen disappeared, and was replaced with a single line.

_I have received your request._

Lily waited afew seconds, but there was nothing happening.

"So the rumours were just that, rumours. It doesn't really exist." She said to herself quietly, her heart sank and it looked like she wouldn't really be getting rid of that man. But then, another voice sounded out,

"You called?" Lily gasped and turned around, to see the other girl standing there. The other girl had black hair that fell to her shoulders, and red eyes that gleamed in the weak light. She was wearing a black dress, which hung from her small frame.

"You… you're Hell Girl." Lily said, stunned that the website had actually worked. The girl nodded, and held something out to Lily. She looked down, and saw that it was a black straw doll, that had a red thread tied in a bow around its neck.

"This is for you." Hell Girl said, and Lily took the straw doll. Before she could ask what it was, Hell Girl spoke again, "If you truly wish revenge, then untie the scarlet thread from around its neck. Doing so binds you into a contract with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell." Hell Girls voice was empty, but she sounded so sure of herself that Lily didn't doubt the power of the straw doll. She said,

"To Hell…" And she reached out her other hand to untie the string, ready to send the vile man to Hell. But Hell Girl spoke again, and something in her voice made Lily stop.

"However. Once vengeance has been served, you must deliver on your end of the bargain."

"My end?" Lily asked,

"When one person it cursed, two holes are created. When you die, your soul will also fall into Hell."

"What?! Lily looked up sharply, "Why do I have to pay for something he did? He's the one that deserves to go to Hell. Me and Lucina… we're the victims!" Hell girl closed her eyes, and faded away. Lily was left staring at the doll, and an echo of Hell Girls voice remained,

_The decision rests with you…_

Lily was shaking again, but not from cold. She would go to hell if she sent him? It was a fair trade, but still upsetting. She laid the doll beneath the pillow, and thought about it. That man had made fun of Lucina, he deserved Hell. Even if she went there too, it would be worth it to avenge her best friend. Her life, without Lucina, was Hell already. She lay back in bed, and decided to think it over some more. But before she knew it, sleep came to claim her and she fell into a fitful nightmare.

She awoke again in the early morning, shivering and soaked in sweat. In her nightmare, she had gone to a fancy dress party and was wearing a mask. When she eventually took the mask off, she realised she had been wearing Lucina's face.

She sat in the dark room, holding herself. Whispering to herself that it would be okay, it was just a dream. But she was unable to stop the feeling in her chest, her heart was breaking, and she could feel every piece of it slipping away, like sand through her fingertips.

She stared down at the black straw doll.

She decided.

The next day, Shepherd White was nowhere to be found. A search was begun, but he seemingly disappeared overnight, a weird thing to happen. Lily begun school again, but before she went there she lay a rose at the road where Lucina had died. Tied around her right wrist, was a red thread that she never took off. And on her chest, above her heart was a black mark that showed a small flame burning. Both things would serve as a reminder for the rest of her life. The reminder of the decisions she made, and the price she would someday have to pay for her actions


End file.
